Feelings
by Larme de Cristal
Summary: Les sentiments sont une part de soi. Ils sont à la fois uniques et issus d'une même source. Tout comme chacun d'entre nous. Label SPPS. Ils étaient trop différents. Alors Flare était partie.
1. Impardonnable - Ultear

**Ohayo ! Donc, ceci est le premier drabble de mon recueil sur les personnages secondaires de Fairy Tail. Parce que ces persos sont bien souvent oubliés ou bien n'apparaissent pas assez. On commence avec un drabble sur Ultear. Bonne lecture !**

**Musique : **

**Adrian Von Ziegler – Eternal Snow**

* * *

**Ce disclaimer compte pour tous les drabbles de ce recueil. Les personnages et l'univers appartiennent à Hiro Mashima. **

* * *

**Impardonnable**

_« S'il y a une chose d'impardonnable c'est de ne pas pardonner. » - __Romain Gary_

* * *

Ultear se laissa tomber à genoux dans la neige. Ses pieds et ses mains étaient rougis par le froid, mais elle ne sentait pas la morsure polaire de la neige, malgré la frêle petite robe qu'elle avait pour seul vêtement. Sa mère l'avait abandonné. Et elle avait refait sa vie avec deux autres enfants, comme si Ultear n'existait pas. Comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Une larme tomba sur l'épais tapis blanc et se figea en un minuscule fragment de glace. D'autres suivirent, toujours plus nombreuses. Ultear souffrait. Elle avait subi les pires sévices, son corps était brisé à l'intérieur et à l'extérieur, mais, pendant qu'elle endurait toutes ces tortures, sa mère riait. Elle riait aux éclats tout en écoutant les deux garçons parler. Elle l'avait oublié.

Ultear se releva et essuya ses larmes d'un geste rageur. Dire qu'elle avait été heureuse de rentrer à la maison ! Dire qu'elle se faisait une joie de retrouver sa mère. Quelle erreur ! Plus jamais elle ne reviendrait. Elle avait désormais tiré un trait sur sa vie d'avant. Plus rien ne serait pareil. Ul n'était plus sa mère pour elle. Juste une femme qui lui avait arraché son bonheur avant même qu'elle ait pu y goûter. Elle tourna les talons et s'éloigna, laissant son passé derrière elle. Elle décida de devenir plus puissante. Elle décida que le pouvoir serait dorénavant sa seule préoccupation. Elle décida qu'un jour, elle se vengerait.

_Impardonnable._

* * *

**Critique/tomate/félicitation/suggestion ?**


	2. Rêve - Kinana

**Voilà le deuxième drabble, sur Kinana qui est un personnage que j'apprécie tout particulièrement. Celui-ci est un peu plus court que le précédent mais en général chaque drabble compte entre 100 et 600 mots.**

**Musique :**

**Adrian Von Ziegler – Beautiful Dreams**

* * *

**Rêve**

_« Il n'est de grand amour qu'à l'ombre d'un grand rêve. » - __Edmond Rostand_

* * *

_« Fais-moi entendre le son de ta voix. »_

Kinana se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa dans son lit et tourna la tête vers la fenêtre, fermant un œil sous la lumière étonnement aveuglante de la lune. S'enroulant dans les draps, elle soupira. Encore ce rêve. Depuis la disparition des membres de l'équipe de Tenrou, il revenait de plus en plus souvent, jusqu'à se manifester chaque nuit. C'était toujours pareil. Elle voyait un visage, flou, dont les traits n'étaient pas discernables. Mais elle savait qu'il souriait. Un sourire doux et chaleureux, qui la réconfortait et lui faisait ressentir quelque chose qu'elle n'arrivait pas à définir. La jeune femme reposa la tête sur l'oreiller et ferma les yeux. Elle voulait revoir ce sourire. Elle voulait réentendre cette voix qu'elle se surprenait à tant aimer. C'était le seul fragment de son passé qui lui revenait en mémoire. Et elle le chérissait comme le plus précieux des trésors. Kinana plongea doucement dans le sommeil. Un sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres.

* * *

**A vous ! **


	3. Ange - Sorano

**Hellow ! **

**Voici le troisième drabble sur Angel (de son vrai nom Sorano, que j'utilise d'ailleurs dans ce texte) de Oracion Seis. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique :**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Celestial**

**Le coin des reviews**

_**Moulinette ****: **_**Merci ! Je suis ravie d'avoir ton soutient ! A bientôt**** !**

* * *

**Ange**

_« Le ciel est joli comme un ange. » - __Arthur Rimbaud_

* * *

Une colombe passa au-dessus de la geôle et sortit par la petite fenêtre qui permettait aux prisonniers d'avoir un peu d'air à respirer. Sorano regarda les plumes qu'elle avait perdues tomber doucement sur le sol. On aurait dit des plumes d'ange. Elle en attrapa une et la caressa doucement, comme si elle avait peur de l'abîmer. Elle aussi voulait être libre. Comme un ange. Rien n'était aussi libre qu'un ange. Il pouvait voler dans les cieux sans contraintes ni chaines le retenant. Il pouvait aller au paradis, là où tout était si beau, si lumineux, si magnifique. Là où la liberté n'était pas qu'une chimère inatteignable dont on pouvait seulement rêver en travaillant jusqu'à l'épuisement sous les sévices et la torture.

Sorano s'assit, le dos appuyé contre le mur insalubre de la cellule. Elle entendait les pleurs des autres enfants que les adultes tentaient de réconforter. Mais elle n'y faisait pas attention. La plume la subjuguait. Elle l'hypnotisait, la plongeant dans une transe que rien ne pouvait briser. La fillette resta plusieurs minutes muette puis, leva la tête vers le plafond comme si elle cherchait à apercevoir le ciel à travers la roche. Ce ciel si tentant, symbole d'une liberté pour laquelle elle ferait n'importe quoi. Un jour, elle s'échapperait. Un jour, elle serait libre. Un jour, elle deviendrait un ange.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Je dois dire que je ne sais pas vraiment si j'ai réussit à bien retranscrire le caractère d'Angel ^^ A vous de me le dire :) Et le prochain drabble sera sur Meldy. **


	4. Vengeance - Meldy

**Et me revoilà avec le drabble sur Meldy annoncé au chapitre précédent ! **

**Je remercie beaucoup Moulinette, Jyanadavega et Lyra pour leurs commentaires qui m'ont donné la motivation d'écrire ce texte ('faut dire que les idées ne voulaient pas sortir ^^).**

**J'espère vraiment qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique :**

**Adrian Von Ziegler – Let Me Fade**

**Le coin des reviews :**

**_Moulinette :_ Oui, j'ai essayé de vraiment faire ressentir la force du désir qu'avait Angel de devenir un ange (qui va virer à l'obsession après. Oh, ça me donne une idée de drabble ça ^^) mais surtout d'expliquer d'ou ça lui était venu. En tout cas merci pour ta review, ça me motive à écrire ! ;)**

**_Lyra :_ Oh, ton pseudo vient bien de l'esprit de Lucy n'est ce pas ? (si c'est le cas je t'aime déjà xD). Breeeef, merci beaucoup de m'avoir ôté mes doutes quant au caractère d'Angel, j'avais peur d'avoir fais un peu OOC ^^**

* * *

**Vengeance**

_« La vengeance est incompatible avec la liberté. » - __Gilbert Choquette_

* * *

Elle le trouverait et le tuerait. Grey Fullbuster. Cet ignoble individu était responsable de la mort de la mère d'Ultear. Et à cause de lui, la jeune femme était triste. Elle essayait de le cacher, mais Meldy voyait bien au fond de ses yeux que la tristesse se mêlait à la colère. Malgré tout ce qu'elle avait pu dire sur sa mère, malgré le fait qu'elle refusait de se faire surnommer Ul parce que ce nom la dégoûtait, Ultear aimait sa mère. Comme Meldy aimait Ultear. Alors elle avait promis. Elle avait promis à sa mère adoptive de tuer Grey pour la venger. Même si cela devait lui coûter la vie. Même si elle devait tacher ses mains de sang. Ultear le lui avait dit, un jour qu'elle rentrait de mission et que sa fille adoptive, alors trop jeune pour l'accompagner, lui demandait si elle avait déjà tué. Et comment c'était. La jeune femme avait hésité un long moment avant de lui répondre. Oui, elle avait déjà tué. Mais, au bout d'un moment, on finissait par s'y habituer. Ôter une vie ne devenait plus aussi douloureux. _Presque_ plus douloureux.

Meldy marcha accidentellement dans une flaque de boue. Mais elle ne s'en préoccupa pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était de retrouver Grey. Elle ferma les yeux et essaya de _sentir_ la présence du mage de glace. Depuis sa naissance, elle avait cette capacité de ressentir les émotions des autres, comme si elle était une partie à part entière de leur esprit. Elle pouvait même savoir où se trouvait une personne par rapport à la force du signal qu'elle émettait à travers ses sentiments. Elle sentit une grande panique non loin d'elle et sourit. Meldy rouvrit les yeux. Et se mit en chasse.

* * *

**A vos claviers ! J'attends vos avis avec impatience ! ****


	5. Musique - Lyra

***Évite habilement les missiles* Oui, oui, je suis en retard ! Mais, voilà un texte sur Lyra. Cette fois-ci, c'est plutôt une song-fic. Les phrases en italiques sont les paroles de la chanson traduites en français. Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Fairy Tail - Lyra's Song Full**

**Le coin des reviews  
**

**_Moulinette :_ Oh, merci, tu viens de me donner une idée ! :) **

**_Lyra_ : Fire Emblem ! ^^ Et non, là je n'avais pas annoncé le prochain sujet parce que j'hésitais entre plusieurs persos (Ul, Juvia, Lyra et Milliana) et finalement c'est Lyra qui l'a remporté !**

_**Mustsuki :**_** Merci ! Ne t'excuse pas, ça me fait plaisir que tu me laisses des reviews, même si elles ne sont pas très constructives. ;) **

* * *

**Musique**

_« La musique chasse la haine chez ceux qui sont sans amour. Elle donne la paix à ceux qui sont sans repos, elle console ceux qui pleurent. » - __Pablo Casals_

* * *

_Les mots qui viennent de naître_

Tu as toujours aimé jouer de la musique. Depuis ta création, elle est gravée dans ta chair, coule dans tes veines et bat au rythme de ton cœur. Tu es l'esprit de la Lyre.

_Les mots qui disparaissent _

_Les mots qui en toi continuent d'exister._

Tu _vis_ la musique. Les mots s'écoulent naturellement de ta bouche, ta voix enchante le monde. Chaque vibration de ton instrument traverse ton corps en une décharge électrique, chaque note est un frisson qui te parcoure l'échine. Chaque chanson est une aventure à elle-seule. Juste quelques phrases, quelques sons. Mais qui peuvent en dire tellement.

_Quand tu ne pourras plus avancer_

_Les mots se changeront en courage._

Seulement, tu n'es qu'une clé d'argent. Insignifiante aux yeux d'une grande majorité de constellationnistes. Eux ne se préoccupent que des clés d'or, les esprits bien plus puissants que toi. Toi qui n'as que la musique pour seul et unique talent. Pas vraiment utile lors d'un combat. Alors tu te plonges dans la solitude, avec pour seule compagnie ces quelques notes qui t'environnent, attendant désespérément un maître qui ne viendra sans doute jamais.

_Allez, reprenons notre chemin_

_Car tu es devenu bien plus fort qu'avant_

Les jours, les semaines, les mois, les années. Tout cela passe trop lentement. Les pensées noires envahissent peu à peu ton esprit. Tu n'es plus qu'un être vide. Tu t'es enfermée derrière une barrière impénétrable. Tu veux être forte. Et tu as tout fait tout pour y arriver. Jusqu'à ce que tu rencontres cette jeune constellationniste. Elle t'a ouvert les yeux. Avec une seule et unique phrase.

_N'hésite plus, aie confiance, en ce que je t'ai dit ce jour-là_

« Lyra, j'aime ta musique. »

* * *

**A vos claviers ! Le prochain drabble sera sur Juvia ! A bientôt !**


	6. Océan - Juvia

**Coucouw les chous ! Me revoici avec un drabble sur Juvia, l'un des persos que j'aime le plus et qui est, selon moi, bien mal exploité dans le manga. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Ocean Daughter**

**Le coin des reviews**

**_Mustsuki :_ Merci, je suis ravie qu'il te plaise ! :D Oui c'est bien celle-là, plus précisément dans l'épisode 12 (moi aussi je l'ai adoré, elle chante trop bien Lyra **) ;)**

* * *

**Océan**

_« Unie à l'océan, la goutte d'eau demeure. » - __Proverbe indien_

* * *

Juvia ferma les yeux. Elle sentait l'eau se refermer autour de ses membres, comme si l'océan cherchait à la happer pour l'emmener dans les tréfonds de ses abîmes. Elle sentait le poids de chaque goutte sur son corps. Elle n'était plus une mage d'eau. Elle _était _l'eau. Plongeant la tête sous la surface, elle rouvrit les yeux tandis que le froid du liquide se refermait sur ses cheveux bleu électrique. Le silence. Tout n'était que silence. Pas un son. Le calme absolu. Seul le clapotis des vagues lui parvenait à moitié étouffé.

_Ecoute bien, Juvia. Qu'entends-tu ? Rien. Apprend à ne faire qu'un avec ce silence. Respecte-le et l'océan te respectera._

En-dessous de la jeune femme, à plusieurs mètres de ses pieds, un récif corallien s'étendait à perte des vue. Malgré l'absence de soleil, ils resplendissaient de mille-et-une couleurs. Du rose, du bleu, du vert. Juvia écarquilla les yeux. Jamais elle n'avait vu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Dans sa vie, tout se résumait à du gris fade et terne. En quelques brasses silencieuses, elle se rapprocha des coraux et les effleura prudemment. Toutes ces couleurs ! Levant les yeux vers la surface, elle ne put qu'apercevoir le ciel couvert de nuages noirs. Deux mondes opposés. Celui de la surface, où tout n'était que désolation et tristesse. Et celui de l'océan, si majestueux et empli de tellement de joie que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser cette quiétude.

Juvia remonta soudain et déboucha sous une pluie torrentielle. L'orage grondait dans le ciel, déversant toute sa colère sur la Terre. Le bruit, si étonnant après le silence reposant de l'océan, fit sursauter la mage. Voilà son quotidien. Un déluge perpétuel. De pluie. De tristesse. De solitude. Mais, aujourd'hui, en voyant les gouttes tomber finement sur la surface de la mer, elle avait l'impression que ces deux mondes, pourtant si différents, ne formaient plus qu'un. Alors, elle leva les mains vers le ciel et hurla. Elle hurla jusqu'à ne plus avoir de voix. Elle hurla sa peine. Sa rancœur. Sa haine envers le rejet dont elle faisait les frais. Puis elle s'allongea sur le dos. Elle sentait les gouttes de pluie tomber sur ses mains, comme de minuscules aiguilles, tandis que le froid et le silence de l'océan entouraient le reste de son corps. Elle était entière.

* * *

**J'attends impatiemment vos avis ! A bientôt pour le drabble sur Milliana !**


	7. Chat - Milliana

**Bloup ! Voilà plus tôt que prévu le drabble sur Milliana (j'ai eu une crise d'inspiration tout à coup xD). Celui-ci est beaucoup plus léger que les autres, j'ai essayé de faire de l'humour, mais j'ai l'impression que je me suis affreusement plantée *pas taper***

**Bref, j'espère quand même qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Hatsune Miku - Cat's Dance**

**Le coin des reviews**

_**Mustsuki : **_**Merci, heureuse que tu l'aimes ! ** Ah oui, je n'avais pas pensé à la sirène (n'empêche, je l'imagine bien avec une queue de poisson notre petite Juvia ^^). Bref, à la prochaine !**

* * *

**Chat**

_« Un chat, c'est un cœur avec du poil autour. » - __Brigitte Bardot_

* * *

- Hum… Milliana… Tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux vers Wally, penchant la tête sur le côté avec une adorable expression d'incompréhension.

- Nya ? Comment ça ? Ce n'est rien ça ! Il en reste encore plein dehors !

Wally soupira de lassitude, accompagné par Shô et Simon qui venaient de poser l'une de ces _choses_ près de l'entrée. Milliana ne comprenait plus rien. C'était pourtant bien eux qui lui avaient proposé de l'aider ! Franchement, les garçons ! Quand il s'agissait de leurs affaires, on n'avait pas le droit de faire une seule remarque, mais pour les siennes, c'était autre chose !

- Nya ! Vous m'avez proposé votre aide, pas des commentaires idiots ! Allez hop ! Au boulot ! On a encore du pain sur la planche ! s'écria-t-elle, ses cheveux châtains se hérissant machinalement sur sa tête.

Non mais ! Ils n'étaient pas là pour glander ! Les trois jeunes garçons se regardèrent, un air désespéré sur le visage, et sortirent pour aller chercher les _objets_ qui étaient encore dehors. Une fois que tout fut apporté dans la pièce, il fallut encore tout agencer selon le bon vouloir de Milliana, qui ne faisait rien pour faciliter la tâche aux garçons.

- Non, plus à gauche ! Hum… Finalement un peu plus vers la droite. Oh et puis non, on va le mettre là plutôt !

Wally faillit plusieurs fois envoyer balader la jeune fille. Mais il n'avait pas vraiment envie qu'elle se venge ensuite. Et lorsque Milliana se vengeait, elle sortait les griffes. Et les crocs. Alors il s'était retenu. Plusieurs heures et d'innombrables changements d'humeur de la jeune fille plus tard, les trois compères se laissèrent tomber sur le canapé, exténués. Shô tourna la tête vers la source de leur fatigue qui détaillait la pièce d'un œil observateur, cherchant la moindre erreur qu'ils auraient pu commettre dans l'installation.

- N'empêche, Milliana, ils sont vachement flippants tes trucs, affirma le blond en lorgnant sur l'un des trucs en question qui, il en était sûr, le fixait, un sourire effrayant étirant ses lèvres. Comment tu fais pour dormir avec ces choses qui te zieutent tout le temps ?

Milliana pencha à nouveau la tête sur le côté. Bah quoi ? Bon d'accord, il y en avait partout. Sur l'armoire, sur la commode, accrochés au plafond. Mais ils étaient tellement mignons ! Quel mal y avait-il à idolâtrer les chats au point de mettre des masques de ces animaux si adorables partout dans sa chambre ?

* * *

***Évite les tomates pourries* Oh, aller, venez me faire un gros câlin plutôt ! *n'a pas vu une patate et se la ramasse en pleine tronche* Bon, ok ! **

**Bref, me tapez pas, c'est pas de ma faute si je n'ai pas d'humour *fais les yeux du chat potté (mais si, dans Shrek !)***

**En tout cas, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis ! **


	8. Papa - Cana

**Hellow les chous ! *se fait bombarder de tomates, concombres, aubergines et légumes divers* Oui, je suis vraiment très en retard pour ce drabble ! Vraiment désolée, mais ces temps-ci, l'inspiration m'a cruellement fait défaut. Cependant, je vous poste ce drabble sur Cana. Je ne suis pas vraiment satisfaite du résultat, mais je ne voulais pas vous faire patienter plus longtemps ! Donc le voici, j'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Ah, et, petite info :**

**A partir de maintenant, je posterai un drabble tous les samedis. Et je prend les commandes si ça vous intéresse (sur les persos secondaires bien évidement). **

**Sur ce, bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Gary Valenciano - Father's Love**

* * *

**Papa**

_« L'amour d'un père est plus haut que la montagne. L'amour d'une mère est plus profond que l'océan. » - __Proverbe Japonais_

* * *

Elle le voyait. Silhouette haute et forte, inspirant à la fois le respect et la douceur, il avait un sourire tendre. Mais elle ne voyait que ce sourire. Le reste de son visage semblait comme envahi par les ténèbres. Même ses yeux étaient dissimulés derrière ces ombres. Pourtant, Cana savait très bien à quoi ils pouvaient ressembler. Aux siens. Sa mère le lui avait souvent dit, prenant dans ces moments là un air un peu triste.

- Tu as les mêmes yeux que ton père, ma chérie. Si sombres, mais en même temps si vifs.

Elle disait cela en lui caressant doucement la joue. Encore aujourd'hui, la fillette se rappelait de ces paroles et, surtout, du contact doux des doigts de Cornelia sur sa peau. Elle se rappelait avoir été tellement fière à l'idée de pouvoir ne serait-ce qu'un peu ressembler à son père. Soudain, la silhouette lui tourna le dos et commença à s'éloigner. Cana voulut la rattraper, mais plus elle avançait, plus elle avait l'impression qu'elle n'y arriverait pas. Mais elle continua à courir. Elle voulait voir le visage de son père. Elle voulait voir ses yeux si semblables aux siens. Elle voulait le rencontrer. Et, alors que la silhouette se dissipait lentement, elle tendit le bras devant elle comme pour chercher à la retenir et hurla.

Cana ouvrit les yeux et se redressa brusquement, le souffle court. Puis, elle s'assit et se frotta les yeux. Encore ce rêve. Toutes les nuits elle le faisait. Depuis que sa mère était morte, lui avouant dans son testament que son père était vivant. La fillette leva les yeux vers le ciel. Vivant. Jamais elle n'aurait pu l'imaginer. Cornelia lui avait toujours dit qu'il était mort en mission. Et voilà que finalement, elle apprenait que rien de tout cela n'avait jamais été vrai. Pourtant, elle n'en voulait pas à sa mère de lui avoir menti. D'ailleurs, du haut de ses six ans, elle n'arrivait à en vouloir à personne. La fillette s'étira pour ensuite se lever et, attrapant la laisse de son petit chiot, elle se dirigea vers l'endroit où, d'après ce qu'avait écrit Cornelia, il se trouvait. A Fairy Tail, une guilde de mages dont il faisait apparemment partit. Son père. Gildarts Clive.

Elle marchait depuis un moment dans la rue, tachant de se faire discrète pour ne pas attirer l'attention sur elle, quand, enfin, elle aperçût un nom familier. Passant souplement entre deux adultes qui discutaient en plein milieu de la rue, elle déboucha devant un grand bâtiment d'où s'échappaient des rires et des chants. Sur celui-ci, une énorme enseigne était gravée de deux mots. _Fairy Tail_. Elle y était. Alors qu'elle allait se diriger vers l'entrée, un homme en sortit, un sac sur l'épaule. Cana ouvrit la bouche pour lui demander s'il connaissait son père, mais elle se figea soudain. L'homme tourna la tête vers elle et lui sourit. Un sourire tendre, qu'elle avait déjà vu. Et ses yeux… _« Sombres mais vifs »_. La fillette referma la bouche. C'était bien lui. Son père. Elle l'avait enfin retrouvé. Un mot, lui étant autrefois inconnu, franchit ses lèvres en un murmure, comme une faible brise que personne ne pouvait entendre :

- Papa…

* * *

**Et voilà, ça, c'est fait ! ^^ En tout cas, j'espère que ce drabble vous aura plu ! A samedi prochain ! =D**


	9. Cage - Mystogan

**Ohayo ! Eh oui, me revoilà ! Et cette fois-ci, avec un drabble sur Mystogan (ou le gars franchement classe ^^) enfant. J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! En tous cas, je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui m'ont laissé des commentaires. Cela me fait vraiment plaisir et me motive à écrire (les reviews sont le salaire de l'auteur comme on dit ^^) ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - For the King**

* * *

**Cage**

_« L'oiseau en cage rêvera des nuages. » - __Proverbe Japonais_

* * *

_« Votre Altesse, faites attention ! Votre Altesse, n'allez pas là-bas ! Votre Altesse, redressez-vous ! »_

Il en avait plus que marre. Marre d'être un prince. Marre d'entendre ces « Votre Altesse » à tout bout de champ. Marre de devoir toujours montrer une image parfaite de lui alors qu'il ne l'était aucunement. Toujours bien coiffé, bien habillé, bien élevé. Toujours enfermé. Jusqu'à présent, on l'avait tenu prisonnier dans une cage aux barreaux épais reflétant l'horreur de sa condition. L'horreur d'être né prince, pour un jour succéder à son père et, à son tour, devenir roi. Il sourit sinistrement. Roi. Quel titre vide. Comme tous les autres titres de noblesse d'ailleurs. Ce n'étaient que des mots que l'on s'attribuait pour faire croire que l'on était mieux que tout le monde. Plus riche, plus puissant, plus influent. Mais pas plus heureux. Non, surement pas plus heureux. Jellal en avait fait les frais. Enchaîné à ses multiples obligations, il n'avait jamais eu la chance de goûter au bonheur. Juste au froid et à la tristesse de cette cage trop étroite, trop étouffante.

_« Ne pas dévoiler ses sentiments. Ne pas se préoccuper de soi-même. Ne pas être faible. Ne pas sourire. Ne pas rire. Ne pas s'amuser. Ne pas pleurer. Ne pas être discourtois. Ne pas avoir de pitié.»_

Telles étaient les règles qu'on lui avait inculqué dès son plus jeune âge. Chacune de ces règles représentait, à ses yeux, une nouvelle chaîne invisible lui enserrant les poignets et les chevilles. Il n'était pas libre. Mais aujourd'hui enfin il comptait le devenir. Une lanterne à la main, Jellal courait silencieusement dans les souterrains du château. À une intersection, il se coula lentement contre le mur pour jeter discrètement un œil de chaque côté, puis, voyant qu'il n'y avait personne, reprit sa course folle. Il devait se dépêcher. Les gardes arriveraient et il ne pourrait plus s'enfuir. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs semaines qu'il espionnait leurs rondes pour savoir quand les sentinelles de jours passaient le relais à celles de nuit, laissant alors les souterrains sans surveillance pendant quelques minutes. Il avait donc profité, un soir que Byro était absent et ne pouvait donc pas veiller sur lui comme il le faisait d'habitude, pour s'échapper du palais.

Soudain, le jeune garçon entendit des pas non loin de lui. La relève arrivait. Il accéléra le pas, la lueur de sa lanterne allumée au minimum dansant sur les murs de marbre. Même là, on pouvait voir l'aspect ostentatoire du palais. Alors qu'il entendait les bruits de pas se rapprocher de plus en plus, il se retrouva devant une porte fermée par une barre de métal. De toute la force dont il était capable, il la souleva et réussit à la sortir de ses crochets. La posant ensuite contre le mur, il ouvrit enfin le battant et, sans se soucier du bruit qu'il pourrait faire, le claqua derrière lui. Il n'avait plus le temps d'être discret. Alors que la porte tremblait encore sur ses gonds, Jellal leva les yeux vers le ciel. Une douce brise effleura sa peau. Les étoiles brillaient et scintillaient, comme si elles l'encourageaient à continuer. L'enfant drapa un foulard beige sur son visage et s'engagea dans le désert sans se retourner. Il était libre. Il n'était plus enfermé. Il avait brisé ses chaines et détruit sa cage. Enfin.

* * *

**Et voilà ! Encore merci d'avoir lu ! J'attend impatiemment vos avis ! A samedi prochain pour un drabble sur Evergreen ! =D**


	10. Fée - Evergreen

**Ohayo minna ! *excitée* Voici donc mon dixième drabble portant sur Evergreen ! Déjà dix *soupire* je viens de me rendre compte que je n'ai jamais fait de fanfic (ou de receuil) aussi longue ! Allez, on va fêter ça *ouvre le bouteille de champagne* xD Breeef, bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Fairy Forest**

* * *

**Fée**

* * *

_« Lorsque le premier bébé rit pour la première fois, son rire se brisa en un million de morceaux, et ils sautèrent un peu partout. Ce fut l'origine des fées.» - __James Barrie_

* * *

« Je voudrais devenir une fée. »

Combien de fois l'avait-elle espéré ? Combien de fois avait-elle regardé son dos, à peine réveillée, pour voir si son vœu avait été exaucé et qu'une paire d'ailes scintillantes y avait poussé ? Mais rien. Jamais rien. Toujours rien. Alors, elle s'était à nouveau plongée dans ses livres de contes, retrouvant le plaisir de vivre au rythme de celles qu'elle admirait le plus, de sentir son cœur battre à l'unisson avec les leurs, de rire et de pleurer avec elles. Depuis sa plus tendre enfance, elle souhaitait de tout son cœur devenir une fée. Plus qu'un souhait, elle en avait fait le but de sa vie.

Evergreen courait dans le pré, riant aux éclats. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever et la chaleur de ses rayons n'avait pas encore inondé l'herbe et les fleurs couvertes de rosée. Certaines restaient encore fermées, timides, mais s'épanouissaient lentement, dévoilant leurs plus beaux atours en un ballet vaniteux. Et, comme à chaque fois, Evergreen les regarda, espérant de tout son cœur que l'une d'elles donne naissance à une petite fée. Et, comme toujours, rien n'en sortit et la fillette, déçue, caressa les pétales multicolores pour se consoler puis regarda le soleil se lever. Alors que l'astre s'élevait de toute sa majesté, Evergreen sentit un souffle au creux de son cou. Quelques instants plus tard, elle entendit comme un chuchotement contre son oreille.

- Ne sois pas triste. Tu seras une fée toi aussi. Un jour.

Elle se retourna, méfiante, mais il n'y avait personne derrière elle. Soudain, un éclair scintillant passa tout près de son visage et s'envola vers le ciel. Evergreen sourit. Les fées l'avaient encouragé. Elle pourrait devenir l'une d'entre elles. Un jour…

* * *

**Moi aussi je veux devenir une fée ** *PAN* Bref, trêve de rêverie, j'ai hâte d'avoir vos avis sur ce drabble (allez allez, il faut commenter /sbaff/ xD). A samedi prochain ! Cette fois-ci, je ne sais pas vraiment sur qui sera le prochain drabble, mais je peux vous garantir que ce sera soit Zeleph, soi Dranbalt, soit Rufus. A vous de deviner ! =D**


	11. Mort - Zeleph

**Bloupi ! Je suis contente, j'ai quand même pu poster ce drabble malgré la tonne de boulot que j'ai à faire pour le lycée (la première S, c'est dur, très dur T_T) ! Breeeef (j'aime ce mot !), je vous présente le drabble sur Zeleph (*se bouche les oreilles en attendant que les fangirls aient fini de hurler* (*et hurle aussi par la même occasion*) *PAN*). Eh oui, j'ai finalement choisi mon petit Zeleph chéri, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Bonne lecture !**

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - Death Dance**

**Le coin des reviews  
**

**_Mustsuki :_ Oh, tu n'aimes pas Evergreen T_T ^^ mais je suis contente que mon texte t'ai tout de même plu. Eh bien, voilà donc le drabble sur Zeleph, comme tu le voulais ! J'espère qu'il te plaira ! =)**

* * *

**Mort**

_« La mort est toujours la même, et chacun, pourtant, meurt de sa propre mort.» - __Carson McCullers_

* * *

Une fleur se fana soudain, comme une feuille de papier que l'on serait en train de faire brûler. Elle s'effrita lentement, un gris morbide prenant la place de sa belle couleur écarlate. Ses cendres se répandirent dans les airs, emportées par le vent. Zeleph fixa un instant ses doigts dans lesquels la fleur était auparavant retenue puis soupira bruyamment. Cela ne cesserait donc jamais. La Mort le suivrait pour l'éternité, se manifestant à travers lui dès qu'il relâcherait sa vigilance et se mettrait en colère. Mais, même lorsqu'elle était endormie au plus profond de lui-même, elle attendait. Telle un animal guettant sa proie, elle attendait, toutes griffes dehors, l'instant où il ne se méfierait plus. Ensuite, elle le dévorerait. Le mage noir ressentait la pression qu'elle exerçait au plus profond de son esprit. Et cela se manifestait par la mort de tout ce qui l'entourait. Fleurs, arbres, animaux, plantes, tous succombaient dès qu'ils s'approchaient de lui. Sans exception. La Mort ne faisait pas d'exception. Tout le monde devait avoir affaire à elle un jour. Tout le monde devait partir un jour.

Sauf lui.

Lui, elle n'avait jamais cherché à l'emmener avec elle. Elle s'était installée en lui, se pelotonnant dans les méandres de son âme, prenant possession de son corps à l'air si fragile et si doux. Petit à petit, elle s'était mise grossir, encore et encore. Elle avait au fur et à mesure envahi son être. Il avait bien tenté d'en finir avec la Vie une ou deux fois, pour connaitre le réconfort de ne plus sentir son corps dépérir et de ne plus être responsable de la mort de tant d'innocents. Mais, à chaque fois, elle l'avait retenue, usant de son pouvoir à travers lui pour le sauver. Non, pas le sauver, le condamner.

Et ce, depuis quatre cent ans.

Quatre cent ans d'errance solitaire. Quatre cent ans de destruction coléreuse. Quatre cent ans et tellement de morts semés derrière lui. Certains le méritaient, il en était conscient, même si cette pensée le révulsait. Mais les autres, tous ces enfants innocents, ces femmes douces et maternelles, ces hommes courageux et souriants. Ils n'y étaient pour rien. Et pourtant. Chaque fois que Zeleph reprenait conscience après l'une de ses crises, il voyait le sang sur ses mains, sur ses vêtements, autour de lui. Il voyait des corps, carbonisés, éviscérés, mutilés. Les maisons étaient en feu, noires, en cendres. Alors il pleurait. Les larmes coulaient sur ses joues et il se détestait. Il se détestait un peu plus chaque jour. Et, pendant qu'il pleurait, la Mort riait. Il entendait son rire ironique dans son esprit. Il hurlait, hurlait, espérant la faire taire. Mais cela n'avait aucun effet. Elle continuait à rire, insensible à ses hurlements.

Une larme roula sur sa peau. Il l'essuya d'un geste rageur puis se leva. L'herbe autour de lui mourut subitement, noircissant presque immédiatement. Il leva les yeux. Il sèmerait la Mort pour toujours. Il l'avait accepté. Mais, au moins, il savait que lorsque les fleurs faneraient à ses pieds, le ciel au-dessus de lui serait toujours aussi beau.

* * *

**J'espère qu'il vous a plus ! A samedi prochain ! Cette fois-ci, je ne sais encore rien de ce que je vais faire, donc proposez-moi ! =) Je vous aime ! **


	12. Sourire - Mirajane & Elfman

**Keukouw ! J'espère que vous allez bien ! Cette semaine, je poste un drabble sur Mirajane et Elfman écrit il y a un petit bout de temps pour l'anniversaire du forum Fairies Fans. Parce que j'ai eu trop de boulot cette semaine et ce week-end. **

**J'ai voulu faire un autre drabble mais j'ai cruellement manqué d'inspiration et de temps *pas taper*. Donc, pour me faire pardonner, samedi et dimanche prochain je posterai deux drabbles, un sur Roméo (pour toi Mustsuki) samedi et un autre sur Flare (tu l'auras Zuzu, j'te le jure !) dimanche, au lieu d'un parce que la culpabilité m'accable trop *PAN*. En tout cas, j'espère vraiment que celui d'aujourd'hui vous plaira. Bonne lecture ! **

**PS : Les trois premières phrases en italique sont tirées de l'animé. La dernière est de moi.**

**Musique**

**Adrian Von Ziegler - When you smile**

**Le coin des reviews**

**_Mustsuki :_ Oooh merci, c'est vraiment gentil ! Comme je l'ai dit plus haut, je ne posterais pas cette semaine le drabble sur Roméo mais samedi prochain, il va falloir attendre encore un piti peu, désolée T_T J'en ferais un également sur Wendy un petit peu plus tard. =)**

* * *

**Sourire**

_« Les rayons du soleil sont les sourires des anges. »_

* * *

_« Tous les êtres vivants doivent mourir un jour. »_

Il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Elle n'aurait pas dû mourir. Pas elle. Tout cela était de sa faute. C'était lui qui avait été imprudent. C'était lui qui l'avait tué. Sa propre sœur. Celle qu'il était censé protéger. Celle qui leur donnait la joie de vivre à Mirajane et lui. Lisanna.

_« Mais, tant que tu ne l'oublies pas, il vivra pour toujours dans ton cœur. »_

Comment Lisanna pouvait-elle continuer à vivre dans son cœur alors qu'il était brisé en mille morceaux ? Que rien ne pourrait recoller. Anéantie. Elle était anéantie. Mirajane se laissa tomber à genoux sur la tombe de sa petite sœur. Des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur ses joues. Cela faisait un an jour pour jour que Lisanna était morte. Et pourtant, la douleur persistait, la blessure ne guérissait pas. Une dague effilée entaillait son cœur un peu plus profondément chaque jour.

_« Allez, on rentre à la maison ? Elf-niichan ! »_

Ses dernières paroles. La façon dont elle les avait prononcées. Avec amour et tendresse. Comme si elle avait encore l'infime espoir qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Comme si, après tout ce qu'il avait détruit, elle le considérait encore comme son grand-frère. Elfman se tenait debout, à côté de Mirajane. Il pleuvait. Il tenait un parapluie au-dessus d'eux. Le parapluie de Lisanna. D'un rouge écarlate, il jurait avec la morgue du cimetière. Mais ce parapluie avait une immense symbolique pour eux. Il représentait le sang qui coulait dans les veines, comme preuve qu'on était en vie.

_« Regarde vers le ciel, Mira-nee. Les rayons du soleil qui percent à travers les nuages, ce sont les anges qui sourient. »_

Mirajane se souvenait encore de cette phrase que sa petite sœur lui avait dite, un jour alors qu'elle déprimait. Lorsqu'elle leva les yeux vers le ciel, la pluie avait cessée. Les nuages disparaissaient peu à peu. Les rayons du soleil illuminaient à nouveau la terre. Mirajane eut l'impression que c'était Lisanna qui lui souriait. Et elle lui sourit en retour.

* * *

***Honte de ne pas avoir pu écrire* *Honte de ne pas avoir pu écrire* *Honte de ne pas avoir pu écrire* /SBAFF/ Huum... Oui, bon, je vous dis donc à samedi et dimanche prochain !**


	13. Disparus - Roméo

**Coucou tout le monde ! Chose promise, chose due, voici le drabble sur Roméo commandé par Mustuski ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira, bonne lecture ! **

**Musique**

**Evanescence - Missing **

**Le coin des reviews (parce que je n'ai pas répondu à vos reviews par manque de temps et que j'ai honte. -')**

**_Jya' :_ Mystogan et Zeleph are the badass characters ! ^^ En tout cas merci de suivre mes drabbles ! =)**

**_Zuzu :_ Crois-moi, c'est rare qu'elle ai de bons cotés ma flemme ^^ Enfin, pour une fois qu'elle en a un ^^ Merci ! Et demain c'est le tour du drabble sur Flare, mais en attendant celui sur Roméo, en esperant qu'il te plaise ! **

_**Mustsuki : o**_**/o Merci beaucoup, ça me touche vraiment que tu me dises que je suis douée ! Et voilà donc le drabble sur Roméo que tu attendais tant ! J'espère qu'il ne décevra pas tes attentes ! =)**

* * *

**Disparus**

_« Nos disparus ont, dans une grande partie, fait de nous ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui. » - __John Ruskin_

* * *

Courir. Vite. Sans s'arrêter. Sans se reposer.

Ses jambes semblaient douées d'une volonté propre. Son cerveau était comme anesthésié. Non ! Impossible ! Cela n'avait pas pu arriver ! Roméo entra en trombe dans la guilde, se jetant directement sur son père en criant :

- Papa ! Dis-moi que ce n'est pas vrai ! Dis-moi qu'ils sont revenus ! Dis-moi…

Ses mots moururent dans sa gorge. Macao, le visage pâle, détournait la tête avec un air de pure douleur. Le garçon tenta d'interroger les autres membres de la guilde du regard, en vain. Tous baissaient les yeux ou regardaient ailleurs. Tous, même ceux qui paraissaient insensibles ou trop durs-à-cuire pour ne serait-ce que verser qu'une larme, pleuraient. Des sillons humides se dessinaient sur leurs joues, comme horribles confirmations du cauchemar dans lequel Roméo était inexorablement plongé. Ils n'avaient pas disparus ! Ils n'étaient pas morts ! Pas eux ! Pas Natsu ! Pas Lucy ! Aucun ! Comme s'il lisait dans ses pensées, son père planta ses yeux dans les siens, lui transmettant sa tristesse et sa détresse absolue, pour lui affirmer que ce qu'il avait entendu dans la ville était vrai. L'enfant se recula, secouant la tête en lâchant de petits cris.

Non…

Ils devaient revenir. Ils le devaient. Ils étaient les plus puissants mages de Fairy Tail. Ils ne pouvaient pas avoir disparus comme ça.

Non.

Il les avait regardés partir. Partir pour ne plus revenir. Partir pour toujours. Disparus.

Non !

Ils n'étaient pas morts. Ils étaient toujours en vie. Qu'importe ce que pourraient dire les autres, il le penserait toujours. Et il les retrouverait. Les larmes roulant sur sa peau, il s'enfuit de la guilde. Et il courut de nouveau, vers le port. Sur le ponton, il se laissa tomber à genoux.

NON !

Et, tandis que les sanglots le secouaient tout entier, une étincelle jaillit. Feu. Une flamme entoura son cœur, comme une barrière pour le protéger de toutes les émotions qui l'envahissait peu à peu. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle grandissait, les yeux de Roméo se tarissaient. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle s'étendait, tout sentiment avait quitté son esprit. Sauf la tristesse. Une intense tristesse qui lui vrillait l'estomac et lui pesait sur les épaules. Et il sût. Il sût dès cet instant qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais sourire comme avant.

Plus jamais.

* * *

**Je vous dis donc à demain pour le drabble sur Flare ! =D**


	14. Différence - Flare

**Keukouw ! Voilà donc *roulement de tambour* le drabble sur Flare, heya ! *PAN* **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! =)**

**Musique**

**NEEDTOBREATHE - Difference Maker**

**Le coin des reviews**

_**Mustsuki : **_***se bouche les oreilles en attendant que la crise de fangirl soit terminée* xD Eh bien, je vois qu'il t'a plu, j'en suis rassurée ^^ *souffle de soulagement* N'hésites pas à me commander un drabble si tu as un autre personnage en tête =)**

_**Zuzu : **_**Oui, je pense que je l'ai un peu trop martyrisé Roméo là ^^ Enfin, j'imagine bien la scène comme ça, quand il découvre que toute l'équipe Tenrou a disparu et qu'ils ne reviendrons pas. =( Merci ! Et cela vaut aussi pour toi, si tu penses à un autre personnage, n'hésites pas à me demander =D **

* * *

**Différence**

_« Il y a peu de différence entre un Homme et un autre, mais c'est cette différence qui est tout. » - __William James_

* * *

Elle quittait tout. Sa vie. Ses amis. Sa famille. Parce qu'ils étaient trop différents. Eux étaient immensément grands, elle était incroyablement petite. Eux pouvaient faire n'importe quoi, elle ne savait rien faire. Eux riaient toujours, elle ne riait jamais.

Ils étaient trop différents.

Pourtant, Flare ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'avoir peur. Qu'y avait-il au-delà des montagnes ? D'autres géants encore plus titanesques ? Des personnes minuscules comme des souris ? Elle ne savait pas exactement, mais elle espérait rencontrer des gens semblables à elle, qui pourraient la comprendre. D'après ce que lui avaient dit les géants, il en existait au nord. Alors, la jeune fille en quête d'aventure qu'elle était avait préparé ses affaires et, sans rien dire à personne, était partie du village. Flare se retourna. De là où elle était, elle pouvait encore apercevoir la Flamme Éternelle qui crépitait dans la nuit. Il y avait quelque chose de rassurant dans cet immense feu, comme s'il l'encourageait et lui donnait confiance en elle. La jeune fille envoya un baiser vers lui et agita brièvement la main avant de se retourner pour s'engager dans la forêt. Elle avait un long chemin à faire. Elle ne devait pas traîner. Alors qu'elle s'éloignait, la flamme s'éleva un peu plus haut et son crépitement ressembla étrangement à un murmure.

- Adieu, Petite Flare.

**.-.-.**

Flare s'arrêta brusquement. Devant elle. Une ville. Immense. Et des gens. Comme elle. Elle n'en croyait pas ses yeux. Tout le monde ici faisait la même taille qu'elle, ou presque. Pas de géants de dix mètres pour la traiter de petite et pas de personnes minuscules comme elle avait entendu dire. Juste des centaines de gens, riant, sautant, parlant, marchant, tous en harmonie. Enfin elle se sentait normale. Enfin elle n'était plus différente. Elle était parmi ses semblables. La ville scintillait au-dessus d'elle. Des maisons qu'un géant écraserait d'un seul coup de pied, un château magnifique dont le marbre étincelait sous le soleil, des animaux qu'elle n'avait encore jamais vus. Tout était nouveau pour elle. Et, pour la première fois, elle pût rire. Et elle sût. Elle sût que dès qu'elle passerait l'orée de la forêt pour pénétrer dans cet étrange monde, bien différent de celui où elle avait été élevée, elle pourrait enfin savoir faire quelque chose. N'importe quoi.

Flare fit un pas. Et laissa sa différence derrière elle.

* * *

**Et voilà ! J'espère qu'il vous a plu ! En passant, je remercie tous ceux et toutes celles qui me laisse des reviews ou juste qui me lisent, tout simplement, cela me touche énormément ! Je vous aime ! A samedi prochain ! =D**


End file.
